That's What Family is For
by Alexis4
Summary: Tag to "The Rundown Job." Eliot's pretty beat up by the end of this job. Luckily, Parker and Hardison are there to help. Eliot/Parker/Hardison friendship. One shot.


I'd like to thank Stone Jackal for offering to beta this and making some good observations and suggestions. This is a tag to "The Rundown Job". Minor spoilers apply. I enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoy reading it. Please don't forget to review.

Despite Eliot's insistence that he was fine and that he didn't "do" hospitals, he was grateful when Hardison and Parker finally hailed a cab. The pain and blood loss had been forcing the hitter to put more and more weight on his friends' shoulders.

"Almost there, man," Hardison encouraged sensing Eliot's weariness.

"I'm fine," Eliot assured the hacker. He couldn't hold back the sigh of relief as he slid into the backseat while Parker and Hardison went around to the other side so he wouldn't need to slide over.

"So what's the plan?" Parker asked, sliding in next to Eliot, "We can't walk into a hotel like this."

"I got it covered, mama," Hardison said before giving the cabby an address. "I got a place nearby." The hacker explained. "We'll get Eliot cleaned up and settled." The cabby glanced in the rearview mirror nervously, his eyes fixed on Eliot's bloody shoulder. The hitter glared and the driver wisely turned his eyes back to the road.

"Does it hurt?" Parker asked.

"Yes, Parker, it hurts," Eliot answered patiently. After all, how could he yell after them after what they had just stuck by him through? "And don't you _dare_ poke me."

The thief's finger froze midair and dropped quickly into her lap. "Of course not."

Eliot slouched a bit further into the seat, not really caring if he bled on it and closes his eyes. He was still very aware that Parker was staring at him.

"What Parker?" Eliot asked without opening his eyes.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Parker asked softly, "You're all pale and sweaty."

Eliot turned his head towards the blonde and opened his eyes. The thief was frowning and her eyes were filled with worry. Eliot smiled gently.

"I'll be fine," he reassured, "I just need to patch myself up a bit and get some sleep."

"We're only about fifteen minutes from my place," Hardison added, "Once we're there we'll make sure Eliot's taken care of."

The hitter growled. "I do not need 'taken care of'. I can take care of myself just fine."

Hardison rolled his eyes. "Damn, dude, two bullets and you still gotta be a hardass. Look Eliot," the hacker paused to make sure Eliot was in fact looking at him and paying attention, "I'm sure you can handle it and I'm sure you've done it before. But you got us now and that's what family is for. So you, Mr. Macho, can just suck it up and deal."

Eliot tried to glare but couldn't put much heat into it. He'd never admit it but he was tired. It was nice to know that in the event he did pass out from blood loss, that Hardison and Parker would make sure he was safe and not leave him to bleed to death.

"Whatever," he grumbled looking forward and closing his eyes.

He must have dozed off or passed out as the next thing he knew was, Hardison was shaking his good shoulder gently.

"We're here, bro," the hacker said as the hitter's eyes blinked open, "C'mon."

Eliot slid painfully out of the cab, leaning against the vehicle as Hardison paid and generously tipped the driver.

"You never saw us man," Hardison said handing the cabby a hundred dollar bill.

"Saw who?" The man grabbed the money.

Parker appeared at Eliot's side and slipped an arm around his waist as the cabby pulled hastily away.

"Let's get you inside," Hardison pulled Eliot's arm over his shoulder and led them up to the black Iron Gate. He entered the security code with his free hand.

"You really don't do small or quiet do ya man?" Eliot said, looking at the house that lay beyond the gate.

Hardison smiled. "I just like to be comfortable."

While not as big as the safe house they'd stayed in during the Two Davids job, the white pillared house was still large and set in a nice neighborhood though, due to the size of properties the houses were spaced well apart.

By the time they made it up the stairs to the door, Eliot's head was spinning. "Hardison, I gotta sit down soon."

Hardison glanced at his friends' pale face. "Just a couple more seconds, bro." Hastily, Hardison punched the 6 digit security code into the keypad by the door before inserting a key from his keychain into the lock. Opening the door, the hacker turned to another keypad on the wall and entered another longer code.

"Let's get him back to the bedroom, Parker," Hardison said leading them further into the house, "There's a spare bedroom down here. Lucky I got the place fully furnished. It was a foreclosure."

Eliot stumbled and Parker and Hardison struggled to keep him upright. "Easy, Eliot," Parker said. "We got you."

Looking up as they entered the bedroom, Eliot thought the king-sized bed looked like heaven. "I'm gonna bleed all over your sheets man."

"I can buy more, "Hardison dismissed the concern immediately. "Here we go." Once Hardison and Parker had eased Eliot onto the bed, the hacker pulled a small notepad out of his pocket and handed it to Eliot along with a pencil. "Write down what you need to take care of yourself and we'll get it."

Struggling to concentrate, Eliot wrote down everything he'd thought he needed. "There. Good luck finding most of it."

Hardison handed Parker the list. "There's two cars in the garage and the keys should be in the on the hooks just inside the door. If not, just boost the damned thing. Hurry back."

"Got it," Parker nodded, and turned to Eliot. Giving into an impulse, she ran her fingers through his hair. "Be right back, Eliot."

"I'll be here," Eliot smirked.

After Parker was gone, Hardison turned to the hitter. "Why don't you lay down for a bit?

Eliot knew lying down would be a good idea, he'd need his energy, but he actually hated the thought of trashing Hardison's place with his blood. He glanced down at the sheet.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hardison sighed, catching the look. He walked into the bathroom and came out with a large number of towels which he laid out on the bed behind Eliot. "Lie down, damn it. I can replace the damned sheets. We can't replace you."

"Don't get all Lifetime special on me," Eliot grunted as he laid back. He felt fresh blood run down his arm. So much for the handiwork of the EMT.

"You're still bleeding," Hardison realized, "Let me see how bad."

Too tired to argue, Eliot allowed Hardison to carefully ease the bandage away from the wound on his shoulder, "You ain't gonna faint are ya?" Eliot asked, seeing Hardison turn pale.

"Nah. At least not until Parker gets back. Hang on a second." Hardison disappeared into the bathroom and then returned with two large, white towels. "Lift up a bit," Hardison said, shoving one towel under the hitter's injured shoulder. He then pressed the other towel to Eliot's front.

Eliot growled at the pain and forced himself to breathe through it. He glanced at Hardison, "You okay?" The hacker was now looking a little green.

"I'm not the one shot," Hardison retorted.

"It's not the first time," Eliot said, calmly. "Probably won't be the last."

"Well, it's my first time and it damned well better be the last, Eliot. Here, hold this," Hardison gestured for Eliot to hold the towel over his shoulder wound, "I gotta get a couple things."

"Take your time," Eliot grimaced as he placed his hand where Hardison's hand been and continued applying pressure.

Once the Hacker was gone, Eliot closed his eyes and just concentrated on breathing. It'd had been a while since he'd been shot and he'd forgotten how much it hurt. Vance so owed him.

Eliot must have drifted off because the next time he opened his eyes Parker was back and was arranging the things he'd asked for on the bed next to him. A bowl of water and fresh wash clothes and towels were also at the ready.

"Hey," Parker said, seeing his eyes open, "I got everything plus some."

"How did you . . . I don't wanna know," Eliot decided. "Help me sit up." He gritted his teeth as Parker slipped an arm under his shoulders and helped him raise his upper body from the mattress. He shifted, reaching into his back pocket and retrieving his knife. He closed his eyes for a moment against the dizziness before opening them again.

"I need one of you to cut my pant leg off," Eliot said. "Carefully. Do not cut me or I'll kick your ass."

Parker and Hardison shared a look and for a moment Eliot thought they were going to draw straws.

"I got it," Hardison said, taking the knife from the hitter. "Just hold still."

Once the hacker had finished cutting his jeans away, Eliot leaned forward to examine the wound. _Not too bad_.

"I'm going to need some help," Eliot admitted, "I can stitch my leg and probably the entrance wound in my shoulder but I'm going to need help with the exit wound."

Harison paled and gagged, "Man . . ."

"I'll do it," Parker said, "Just show me how."

A few years ago, the thought of Parker coming anywhere near him with a needle would have horrified him but now he just nodded. "Watch what I do."

Eliot flushed the wound with a sterile saline solution and then injected anesthetic around the site. While he waited for it to work he glanced at Parker, "You didn't rob a hospital or a doctor's office did you?"

Parker smiled. "Do you really want to know?"

"No," Eliot decided after a moment, "I don't."

Taking a deep breath, he reached for a needle and the thread. He pushed the needle through the edges of the wound instructing the thief as he went.

Parker sat on the bed next to him, one arm wrapped supportively around his back while she listened carefully to what Eliot was saying. Eliot was grateful for the support leaning against her as he worked. The hitter was sweating and he trembled slightly as he tied of the last small, neat stitch.

Eliot reached for the gauze and bandages but Hardison's hand got there first. He looked up at the hacker questioningly.

"I got it, bro," Hardison looked pale and green but determined, "You just take it easy a minute."

Nodding, Eliot leaned a little more against Parker as Hardison placed gauze pads over the wound, wiped the blood from the hitter's leg, and dried it before wrapping the bandage around Eliot's leg.

"Okay, man?" he asked when he finished. He looked to Eliot for both approval of the way he'd wrapped the wound and confirmation that Eliot was ready to continue.

"Yeah," Eliot nodded and sat up a bit straighter. "I'm going to need a mirror."

"There's one on the wall," Parker said.

"I'll get it," Hardison retrieved the mirror then returned to stand before the hitter.

Eliot started trying to tug his shirt over his head with Parker moving quickly to help him. He tossed the ruined garment into a corner.

"I need you to hold it up so I can see," Eliot said, motioning the hacker closer. "Keep it steady."

"Got it," Hardison nodded.

Eliot studied the hacker a moment relieved to see that some of the queasiness had faded from Hardison's expression and that the hacker most likely would not throw up on him.

Parker and Hardison had done him proud today, Eliot reflected. He _was_ proud. The hitter remembered the sense of pride, of family and friendship, he'd felt when he'd told Vance he worked with the hacker and thief now. If they could get him patched up and tucked in under the covers for a nap, he'd be eternally grateful.

Eliot injected anesthetic into his shoulder. "Let me know if you have any questions on what I'm doing, Parker," Eliot took another steadying breath, then fixed his eyes on the mirror and began stitching.

Eliot fought to ignore the pain and exhaustion as he worked to keep the stitches small and straight. Parker's arm was now around his waist and he knew she could feel him trembling. He tied off the final stitch and let his hand fall into his lap.

"Do you need a minute?" Parker asked softly, taking the need from his hand and rethreading it.

"No," Eliot panted, "Get it done," He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be conscious and didn't want Parker to go through this with him unconscious.

"Hardison," Parker nodded towards the spot in front of Eliot. Hardison sat the mirror down and took the spot indicated as the thief moved to sit behind the hitter.

"Ready, Eliot?" she asked, picking up another anesthetic filled syringe.

"Get it done," Eliot nodded.

Parker set to work, injecting the anesthetic as Eliot had shown her. The room was silent as she worked. Parker was concentrating on not screwing up the stitches while Eliot was fighting the darkness encroaching at the edges of his vision. Hardison kept a supportive hand on the hitter's good shoulder and concentrated on not being sick.

"Last one, Eliot," Parker said, "There." She tied off the last stitch and cut the thread.

Eliot slumped in relief and felt both Parker and Hardison grip his arms supportively. He struggled to keep his eyes open knowing the wound still needed to be bandaged.

"Relax, man," Hardison said, "We can handle the rest."

Eliot raised his eyes to the hacker's and nodded slowly. Sighing, he gave himself over to his teammates as he never had before. He closed his eyes and he felt Parker gently bathing the remaining blood from his body. He sat still as Parker and Hardison gently bound his shoulder, giving them occasional instructions in a tired voice. At last they were finished, and he allowed them to ease him down to the mattress.

Eliot was docile as they shifted his body, pulling the bloody towels from beneath him and then tugging up the covers.

"Get some sleep, Eliot," Parker told him softly, "We'll be close."

Hardison took the thief's hand and started to lead her from the room.

Eliot's hand reached out and grabbed Parker's hand, effectively stopping both of them. "You two did good today," Eliot forced himself to say the words. They deserved to hear them. "You did me proud. Thank you."

Parker squeezed his hand. "You always have our backs, Eliot."

"We've got yours," Hardison smiled, "What are families for?"

It soothed his mind and his eyes drifted shut. He dimly heard Parker and Hardison leave but not close the door. He knew they'd left it cracked in case he needed them. _Family._ Eliot wasn't sure he deserved one but Hardison was right. They were his family now. This is what family did.


End file.
